


to love, to serve

by ailurea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knight Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prince Shiro (Voltron), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/ailurea
Summary: Keith knows there are many reasons why the relationship between him and his lord, the Crown Prince Shiro, is ill-advised—there's a reason they only ever meet in secret. But when they're touching like this, skin to skin, Shiro's hot breath fanning his lips, Keith can't think of a single reason why they should ever stop.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 133





	to love, to serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sainnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/gifts).



> for sai, who requested a special secret moment for prince shiro and knight keith. thank you so much for your patience, and i truly hope you enjoy this! ♥

“—and you need to be ready by tomorrow at dawn,” Keith says as they stop in front of Lance’s room in the castle.

Lance groans. “Come on, Keith, we literally just got back. Let a man sleep first.”

“It’s barely evening, you have plenty of time to sleep,” Keith says. “Dawn. I’m serious. I’ll break down your door if you’re not up.”

Lance lets out an anguished groan that continues as he pulls open his door, drags himself through it, and shuts it in Keith’s face. Keith just sighs and walks away, letting the sounds of Lance’s exaggerated unhappiness fade into the stone walls.

Lance is a dramatic ass, but a reliable one. He’ll be there.

Keith scrubs at his face, his eyelids heavy as he makes his way to his quarters. It’s been a rough few weeks—first the attack on the prince that led to their pursuit of the Daibazaal riders deep into the forest, then the run-in with the Marmora that… suffice to say, there’s a lot Keith needs to tell the king.

And the prince.

Shiro.

His feet hesitate at a junction of the hallway, and before he knows it he’s taken a turn to the left.

It’s not the wrong way, necessarily—this hallway loops around the castle, so he’ll end up in front of his quarters eventually. It just isn’t the most efficient way if his goal is to get to his bed in a short amount of time.

But if his goal is to walk by Shiro’s quarters…

He’s not even sure why he’s doing it. It makes less sense the more he thinks about it. It’s not like he’ll even be able to see Shiro in his quarters, not this time. With the guards posted directly in front of the doors at all hours of the day since the assassination attempt, all he can hope to do is give a friendly nod as he walks by.

Keith knows all this, but also… he misses Shiro.

He tries not to think too hard about it as he draws ever farther from his room, and ever closer to Shiro’s. Just to make sure Shiro’s safe, he tells himself.

He frowns when he notices that the hall is empty and slows his step, painfully aware that the clanking of his chain mail has been anything but subtle. If he thinks rationally, the lack of a knight here must mean that Shiro isn’t here either. But rationality is difficult for him when it comes to Shiro, and his heart jumps into his throat as he takes steady steps toward the door, hand on the pommel of his sword.

The door flies open and Shiro yanks him through before slamming it shut again and pressing him against it, lips hot and slick against his. Between Shiro’s bulk and the roughened wood at his back, Keith has no room to move, but that’s fine. There isn’t anywhere else he cares to be. He presses his hands against Shiro’s chest, surging up to meet him.

Shiro’s hands grasp at his shoulders, blindly reaching for his tabard and trying to wrestle it over his head while not breaking the kiss, which, in Keith’s opinion, isn’t very effective.

He tears himself away, not because he wants to, but because he’s getting tired of the fabric being pulled into his arms. “Where are your guards?” he says as he tosses the tabard aside.

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Shiro says, dragging him further into his chambers.

“Considering I just spent weeks chasing down your would-be assassin—”

Shiro stops in his tracks and grimaces. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just—I missed you so much, Keith.”

That, Keith can understand.

Even before all this, their intimacy was reserved for stolen moments. They each have their own duties to the crown, their own reasons why their affections for each other are ill-advised. But Keith has been in love with Shiro since before he even knew knighthood was a possibility for him, since before Shiro’s status as royalty really sunk in, and after he found out Shiro loved him too, well—

He wouldn’t trade this for the world, no matter how much the want burns within him every time he sees Shiro in public.

He grabs Shiro’s elbows and leans up to kiss him, slow and deep and filthy, before pulling away with a drag of teeth. “I missed you too.”

Shiro groans and grabs at Keith’s tunic. “I need this off. Now.”

“Yes, my lord,” Keith says dryly, leaning over so Shiro can help him remove it, as well as the other pieces of Keith’s armor.

After the armor is all set aside, Shiro wastes no time in herding Keith to the bed, despite Keith’s protests that he’s unwashed.

“I’ve literally been sleeping in the dirt,” Keith says as Shiro backs him against the mattress. “Shiro—“

Shiro pushes him onto the sheets and kisses him firmly. “Ask me how much I care,” he says. “Now keep quiet, the guards will be back from patrol any minute now.”

“Oh, so that’s where they went?”

Shiro pauses, studying Keith’s face. “Are you still upset about that? You know I couldn’t have gotten you in here if they were here.”

“I’d prefer to be kept out if that would mean any assassins would be kept out, too,” Keith says, keeping his voice low.

“I can take care of myself.”

“Well, I don’t want to take that risk.”

Keith half-expects an argument to erupt, but instead, Shiro deflates, shoulder slumping as he runs his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro says again. “I really don’t want to fight, Keith, it’s just—I saw you return and I needed to see you as soon as I could. It’s been agony being here without you, not knowing if you were safe.”

“I know.” Keith squeezes his hand. “I know. It’s been the same for me. That’s why I’m asking you not to take unnecessary risks.”

“I’ll have you know that this was very necessary,” Shiro says. He leans in and kisses Keith again. “And it wasn’t a risk.”

Keith pinches him lightly. “And how’s that? You didn’t even know if I’d come or not.”

Shiro gives him a little smile. “I knew.”

“How would you know that?”

Shiro’s smile widens. He presses his palm against Keith’s face, cool metal thumb stroking the line of his cheek as he leans in to kiss him, soft and sweet. “You always come for me.”

Keith swallows past the fluttering in his throat, but his voice still comes out breathless when he says, “Bold of you to say, my lord.”

Shiro looks surprised for a moment, then his smile turns playful. “If you would allow me the honor of attending you, Sir Keith,” he says, pushing Keith flat onto his back on the mattress, “I’ll show you just how bold it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta alex who saves my writing life on the regular.
> 
> and thank you so much for reading! ♥  
> i love, appreciate, and reply to all comments, even if it takes me a little while to get to them :)
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ailurea)!


End file.
